


head games

by mysticalmarigold



Series: short fics [4]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Radar Is Psychic, Radar O’Reilly - Freeform, i wish there was more content for this pairing, i’m very proud of this, just a quick little thingy!, not gonna lie, or just a good listener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmarigold/pseuds/mysticalmarigold
Summary: kellye is a little under the weather, and radar knows how to help.





	head games

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a little blurb from a prompt on the mash discord server, and i was quite proud of it. i hope you enjoy!

Kellye collapsed onto her bed, her head throbbing with every heartbeat. She was probably dehydrated, but at this moment, all she could do was sit and wait for the storm to pass. 

The door creaked as it was gingerly pulled open, and disruptive light came streaming into the blissfully dark tent. Kellye let out a groan. 

“Linda, dear, could you please close the door? I have an awful headache.”

The blanket she’d been using as a makeshift sleeping mask was pulled down from her eyes as a result of somebody sitting on the foot of her bed, and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the light out. 

“I’m not Nurse Webber, just Radar. Sorry. I brought you some aspirin and water, though.” he whispered softly, pouring the pills into the palm of his hand. He then gently took her hand and transferred the pills, shutting her hand around them and giving it a little pat. 

Kellye had to smile when Radar came to visit. Who else would bring her medicine without being asked? It was his love language, she’d decided. His little gestures of affection often went unnoticed by most people around camp, but not by Kellye. She treasured the little gifts he found for her: comic strips, pretty rocks and flowers, baseball cards. Pieces of home were of great value to her here. She was fairly sure he knew that. 

“Thank you, Walter,” she said as she graciously accepted the glass of water. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Radar shook his head bashfully and stood. “It’s no problem. Feel better soon, okay?”

Kelley grinned, then paused. 

“How did you know I had a headache?”

Radar shrugged as he opened the door to leave, careful not to swing it open and let light in.

“I just had a feeling.”


End file.
